Feasts at Aslan's Table
by Pseudo Lawrence
Summary: "Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight. At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more. When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death. And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." - Drabble and collection of short stories.
1. Prompt: Peter

**Prompt:** Peter with Aslan before Aslan's sacrifice in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe

* * *

><p>"But you'll be with us throughout the entire fight. I don't understand why you're telling me all this…"<p>

"Nothing is certain Peter. I tell you this because it is what you must know. You are the High King and your duty now is to your people."

Peter gazes deeply into the Lion's amber eyes. Inside them, Peter thinks he can see the oceans, stars, and worlds beyond measure. Within are kings, queens, slaves, and servants. Within them are love, pity, and sadness beyond measure.

Peter does not understand. Why is Aslan telling him of these things, speaking in a manner that implies His absence from the coming war? It makes no sense and Peter does not understand. He cannot understand.

"Alright, I think I know what you're trying to tell me. I-I'll try to keep all this in memory for the future."

"Do you truly understand Peter? Do you really know?"

Silence.

"But you'll still be with us… Right?"


	2. Prompt: Little Dreams

**Prompt: **Little Dreams

* * *

><p>Reepicheep has always dreamed of something greater. As a mouse, even as a talking mouse, he has always been forced to look out because of his size. He has dedicated his life to glory and adventure, to a life of honor and courage. He has experienced wars and conquests, loss and humiliation. Yet still he dreams of something greater.<p>

He remembers a day so very long ago when a dryad sung songs of prophecy over him. He dreams of a day when he will no longer have to hide but can seek his dreams openly. And he dreams of a day when Aslan will return and lead him to Aslan's country.

Courage, honor, and faith.

Little mouse.

Great heart.

_Where sky and water meet, _

_Where the waves grow sweet, _

_Doubt not, Reepicheep, _

_To find all you seek, _

_There is the utter East._


	3. Prompt: Light Within Darkness

**Prompt:** The Light within darkness

* * *

><p>Eustace has been a dragon for so long. It's almost getting to the point where he cannot remember his life as a boy and how it felt. His draconic instincts have been held at bay but he lives in fear that someday, it will take over him.<p>

It has been difficult being a dragon. Ever since he slept upon the dragon hoard with dragonish thoughts, his life has been a life of torment and misery. The armband around his arm still pains him, although time has dulled the pain somewhat. His body is different, bigger, stronger, clumsier.

But it isn't his body that torments Eustace the most, it's the inability to communicate properly with people he has grown to respect and even love. He cannot sit around the fire during the nights and stay up late, talking with Caspian or Edmund. He cannot run on the beaches during the day, laughing besides Lucy. And he cannot even talk with the mouse that has been his constant companion through all his ordeals. Not even to apologize. Not even to say "thank you."

But tonight seems different. Eustace cannot sleep, he cannot escape the reality in his dreams. Instead, he is tormented by the thoughts of the past, what could have been, what should have been. And in the darkness, Eustace grieves alone, surrounded by companions yet unable to find companionship with them.

Yet something is approaching along the beach. Something is coming and Eustace can hear the footsteps, soft and padded yet a deeper noise than any he has ever heard. Eustace fears these footsteps but something within the dragon cries out for these footsteps to arrive. It is coming and the dragon cannot flee or fight. It comes with golden light.

"Who are you?" speaks Eustace.

"Myself."

"Myself."

"Myself."

Eustace shudders at the terrible power within the voice yet is drawn to it. If he was not entranced by the voice, he might have wondered at his ability to speak but right now, all that matters is the voice.

"Why have you come here?" asks Eustace.

"I have come to set you free. You need only to follow me," replies the Voice.

With that, the footsteps begin to turn to the cliffs and begins climbing slowly but steadily up the cliff. It does not look back and it does not speed up or slow down.

Eustace is terrified, a dragon terrified of a voice but it is the Voice and not just a voice. His mind does not understand but his heart has begun to understand. And although he is filled with fear, Eustace still walks after the footsteps, slowly at first but with more vigor as the walk continues.

Eustace has begun to follow the Light.


	4. Prompt: Brothers

**Prompt:** Brothers

* * *

><p>It's been several hours since the sun has gone down. Edmund has returned to camp, brought back from the dead by the rescue party sent by Aslan. All is quiet now, most having gone to sleep although few others still gather around dwindling fires to talk about the upcoming war.<p>

Peter cannot sleep. He cannot shake off this feeling of dread and worry, of the responsibility that he has been given and the burden of this responsibility. He is in charge of an army, an army which will shape the future of Narnia, for good or for ill. Peter has never experienced such a burden before and the weight of it scares him.

Aslan has disappeared and Peter cannot find him. He cannot go to the great Lion and find courage and steadiness for the trials ahead. And the thoughts of failure are approaching, coming with the fears of disappointing everyone around him: his family, his followers, his country, but most importantly Aslan.

Peter understands what failure will mean. To fail in the upcoming war will mean a new age of tyranny and darkness, the likes of which Narnia has never experienced before. The responsibility of this task is too great to bear and Peter is beginning to despair. He is beginning to feel hopeless.

"Can't sleep?"

Peter turns around to see Edmund standing behind him, gazing intently at him. Edmund continues. "May I sit?" he asks, taking his place without waiting for an answer. Peter gazes at his brother, feeling mixed feelings of anger and pity upon his only brother.

"I know you must still be angry with me. And I know that no matter what I do, I won't be able to fully regain your trust within the next few days. But even if you won't accept it, I'm sorry for being such a prick, Peter."

Edmund turns his eyes off of Peter and begins to gaze at the fire in front of them. "Look, I know I haven't been the best of brothers, in here or back in our world but I'd really like to start over… if that's ok with you."

Peter does not know what to think. There were times before when Edmund would say the very words he just spoke but never meaning them, never adhering to them. Everything in him screams not to trust Edmund, not to give him this chance, not to accept him because he cannot mean what he said. But Peter senses something different from all those other times. There is something in the way Edmund spoke, something about his body language that is different, that seems… natural and real. For the first time in their relationship, he thinks this may be the real Edmund.

Peter slowly extends a hand to his brother. Edmund's eyes show a little shock at this gesture but his reaction is not delayed. Edmund's hand comes and meets his brother's with a strong grip.

With a cracking voice, Edmund speaks again. "Peter, thank you so much for believing in me. I know I haven't done anything to deserve it but I swear to you, I will never let you down again." He stops for a second to regain control. "I want you to know that no matter what happens tomorrow and the days ahead, you will always have my trust and loyalty. I will follow you to the very end of this fight, for good or for ill, brother. I love you so much."

Edmund stops again, unable to go on as tears roll down his face. Shamefully he drops his face but a strong hand grasps his shaking shoulders. Peter slowly pulls an arm around his brother, giving the strong presence that has always been in him. Edmund looks up through his tear stained eyes and smiles, for the first time in many years, a genuine smile at Peter.

Brothers once more.


	5. Sorry, I think I'm going to be late

**Prompt: **Sorry, I think I'm going to be late

* * *

><p>Dear Nellie,<p>

Sorry I was late coming home yesterday.

Frank

P.S. Sorry, I think I'm going to be late.

#

Dear Frank,

Make sure you're back by seven tonight.

Helen

P.S. If you're late again, I'm going to lock the doors on you.

#

Dear Nellie,

I've got an interesting customer; she's very tall, pale, and extremely bossy. I might be late.

Frank

P.S. She's got nothing on you.

#

Dear Frank,

Guess I'll be eating alone tonight then. _**Again**_.

Helen

P.S. Are you implying something mister?

#

Dear Nellie,

Sorry, got sucked into this other world. Don't know how that happened. I'm almost certain I'll be late.

Frank

P.S. You know I still love you right?

#

Dear Frank,

I'm assuming you're also going to end up sending a massive Lion to come and get me once everything is sorted out?

Helen

P.S. I love you too.

#

Dear Nellie,

Actually… yes.

Frank

P.S. Lion seems like a good chap. I think we'll like it here.


	6. Prompt: Tired of being your Shadow

**Prompt:** Tired of being your shadow

* * *

><p>"Don't you turn your back on me."<p>

Cor gazed at his younger brother with fury in his eyes, passion burning through his normally calm and docile face. However, instead of listening, Corin continued to walk from the courtyard towards the open gates.

Infuriated, Cor moved swiftly to stop his brother. With a strong hand, he grabbed Corin's right shoulder, intending to prevent his brother from leaving.

A few seconds later, Corin found himself lying on his back, looking up at the sky. A throbbing pain on the right side of his jaw explained what had just happened.

"Stay down. Don't you dare lay another hand on me again," spat Corin as he gazed scornfully at his brother. "I'm tired of being your _brother_. I won't deal with it any longer. Always second fiddle, always nothing but a shadow. You, you're the favorite, you're the important one. Go and live in your little _fantasy_."

The bitterness within Corin's voice shocked Cor to the core. Corin had never expressed such anger and jealousy before, always having been a good and dependable brother. Corin had always been his best friend throughout their experiences together, both good and bad. Corin felt his anger seep away, taken completely unawares by the enormous shock of this new revelation.

And then came a new anger. A cold fury began to enter his mind, radiating outwards. Cor looked up at his brother, walking away towards the gates.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

Cor slowly got to his feet once more, sweeping off the dust from his clothes. His brother had stopped moving but refused to show his face. "Turn around when I talk to you, _**boy**_."

Something had broken between Cor and Corin. Corin turned around to look at his brother once more. What he saw was a Cor that he had never seen before, one that burned with a fury that ran much deeper than the superficial.

With a voice filled with terrible anger, Cor spoke to his brother one last time.

"Hit me if you want, _brother_. Hurt me, turn on me, spit on me and my name. But if you ever, ever hurt Father or Aravis, then I will never, ever forgive you."


	7. Prompt: Communion

**Prompt:** Communion

* * *

><p>The fellowship had been merry and the feast had been fantastic. Father Christmas had also come and stopped by, giving presents and much joy, especially among the little children. As the night wore on, much of the festivities had come to an end as the most solemn and important portion of the night came closer.<p>

And now, the time had come. As all the members of the feast came in close around the great table, the wise centaur Rian took his place at the head of the table and prepared to give the dedicatory speech that was the hallmark of every Christmas feast. Lights were put out and the table cleared away until nothing remained on the feast table except several candles around the table and a great knife at the head of the table. All the Narnians huddled together as Rian began to speak.

"It has been two score and three years since Narnia was freed from the clutches of the White Witch and her evil reign. We gather tonight not only in peace and harmony, not only for fellowship, but also in remembrance of those times and the price it took to free Narnia. Let us now be glad that our forefathers had the courage and wisdom to stand and fight instead of submit and be slaves. But we must never forget the cost, from the greatest of warriors to the smallest of innocents. We take time to remember them and to honor their memories."

Rian bowed his head and one by one the rest of the table followed his example. Some took this time to pray, others to honor the memories of others. However, one small talking bunny did not bow his head but instead squeaked out, "But whet abet Asran?"

All the table turned to look at this tiny creature but the bunny was undaunted. With the courage that comes sometimes to little children, he continued.

"We is fergeting Asran! Thar is no Chrismus withet Asran!"

Rian smiled at the bunny. Those watching him also began to smile and soon, any tension that might have gathered quickly dissipated. Rian looked carefully into Pippe's (for that was the name of the little bunny) face and answered back carefully.

"Well I was going to get to Aslan Pippe, but your enthusiasm cannot be held back it seems. We always remember Aslan last so that His memory stays with us the longest."

Rian stopped for a second, thinking on his own words. "But perhaps you are right Pippe," continued Rian. "Aslan should never be last but always first, middle, and end."

A general silence had fallen around the table by this point and a great shadow stalked behind Pippe. Pippe opened his mouth to respond but before he had a chance, the shadow spoke with a voice deeper than the oceans of Narnia.

"Faithful one, you have remembered Me from the beginning," spoke Aslan, as he looked upon the tiny bunny.

At the sound of His voice, Pippe had turned around and now gazed upon Aslan speechless, unable to speak in awe of the hero of his dreams. A worshipful love shined in Pippe's eyes and he sat unable to move a muscle. The rest of the table had all bowed in reverence to Aslan, including the centaur Rian, who had actually knelt before the King.

"Speak dearest, speak all on your mind, release the emotions of your heart. Here I am, I have heard your deepest prayers and have come so that you might be filled."

With that, Aslan breathed into the face of Pippe and all who saw would later say that a change came over the complexion of the tiny bunny that day. Pippe, scared and shy, received courage in that breath and spoke while all others were unable to speak.

"Asran, I weesh you could stays weet me forevers. I weesh, I weesh. Dun reave Asran. Stays weet me prease," begged Pippe, his emotions unbound and roaring freely.

Aslan smiled at the innocent child whose deepest desire was to stay with his hero forever. He responded "Child, I am with you always, even to the uttermost parts of the world. Call and I will come, no matter where you may be."

"To tee utermest perts o' the werld."

"Always and forever, dear one."


	8. Prompt: Author's Note

Prompt: Author's Note to the Readers

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! This is Partofla speaking (Part to some others). I'd just like to thank you for taking the time to come and read my work (if you do) and I hope that each prompt has been both enjoyable and meaningful.<p>

I know this might sound awfully weird but I have a request to make. If you do read the prompts and you happen to enjoy it, please leave some sort of response indicating what you liked, why you liked it, and how you think it could have been better. As an aspiring writer, I'd like all the constructive criticism I could get especially since a lot of the time it takes another pair of eyes to see stuff that the author doesn't. Plus, it's really encouraging to the author to know that someone's out there reading their stuff and maybe (hopefully!) enjoying their material.

Another request I have is for you as the readers to suggest genres for me. Each and every one of my prompts have been a genre that I have debated over, thought over, and decided was the best situation or moment for that particular genre. It's a great freedom that I have, being able to pick what I want to write about, but I'd also like to maybe give back to those who may have been keeping up with this work faithfully (if there are any!). Just post a review, sneak in something you'd like to see (just make sure it isn't vulgar or crazy) and I'll do my best to try and make something happen with your suggestions. Remember, these are small prompts and not stories so please suggest carefully.

Thanks so much for reading my stuff again and I hope you have as much of a blast as I do!


	9. Prompt: Who is He?

**Prompt:** Who is He?

* * *

><p>He is the eagle that watches them as they sail, flying too high for them to see.<p>

He is the slave boy who shows them kindness as they endure their brief dip into slavery.

He is the wind that blows them gently to their destination, giving both relief and rest from their toil.

He is the light rain that gives life and cleansing as they seek for life water in a desert filled with water.

He is the healer that tears off the dragonhide from the dragon boy that he might bathe in the pool of water.

He is the reminder who shows peace to the conflicted and gives wisdom to the small.

He is the albatross who appears in the darkness and guides the lost to safety.

He is the humble who follows the rules of the lesser, obeying the laws of His servants.

And He is the Lamb who waits on the beach as they reach the end of their journey, ready to greet them into His gentle embrace.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Just in case no one knew, this is a representation of <em>The Voyage of the Dawn Treader.<em>


	10. Prompt: This Dratted Mouse

**Prompt:** This Dratted Mouse…

* * *

><p>Caspian reached the stone table and saw the lords upon the table, fast asleep. All around them lay a great banquet, fit for kings and emperors with the most exquisite silverware (gold-ware actually).<p>

Around him, his party gathered in silence, displaying signs of both great attraction to the feast as well as great repellant from the feast. Caspian rolled his eyes at his chicken-hearted followers and moved to the feast to observe the three lords.

_I wonder what caused these men to fall so sound asleep… Maybe it's something in the food. If so, I wonder if I can trick Reepicheep to take a take a bite. I probably could, just need to say something about his honor and he'll go after the food immediately… hmmm…. That's a pretty good idea…_

Meanwhile, encouraged by their leader moving so fearlessly towards the table, the rest of the party gathered their courage (or what remained of it) and moved in concert to the table, picking their steps carefully. Reepicheep began to talk.

_Dratted mouse… Of all the talking mice to have brought on my trip, why did I bring Reepicheep? Bloody Trufflehunter, I bet he's having a laugh right now. In fact, I bet he's been laughing at me ever since I was stupid enough to agree to bring Reepicheep with me… Well once I get back I'm going to have a new badger hat. We'll see who gets the last laugh then…_

"-and I insist that it would be an insult to our honor to refrain from eating from this feast, so royally prepared. Indeed, if I may be so bold…"

_Oh my gosh, doesn't this mouse ever stop talking? By Aslan's mane, he's worse than Lucy-no, Eustace ever was. At least Eustace stopped yapping every five minutes once he turned into that great big brute of a dragon… Oh wait, it looks like he's finished talking-I better start nodding before everyone finds out that I completely ignored everything that was just said._

"It is settled then! Let us al fall upon the feast together, as comrades and brothers in honor and arms! My king, the right of the first bite goes to you sire and may I salute you in your courage and unending fearlessness. Why, your courage extends much more than my sire, Cheepicheep whose courage was renowned throughout the Northern Wastes for…"

_Wait what? Me to take the first bite? Is this mouse both mad and annoying? Oh, what did I get myself into… That's why you pay attention Caspian, even to the most annoying of your subjects… Now you're going to have to eat that enchanted food and collapse just like these other three poor sods. Bloody great… Here goes nothing… -Wait who's that? Oh wow! She is quite the looker… What the hell am I doing? The hell with "The right of the first bite" or whatever it's called, we've got a girl here!_

"-in your honor of course, my lady."

"Uhh-yes of course! However, as we are in front of a lady for the first time in a long time, I would rather -uh…- encourage Reepicheep to prove himself the boldest of all knights and take the first bite instead!"

_There, that should do it. In fact, that's getting rid of two things at once! Reepicheep goes to sleep and I don't have to eat it myself! I'm so brilliant… Wait. Why is Lucy glaring at me like that? I didn't do anything to her…_

"-in your honor my king and in yours, lady."

_Blah blah blah, finally he's eating. I wonder how long it takes before he collapses… Hopefully not too long or I might collapse from his blabbering… Doo dee doo doo… Any second now… Yep… Any second now… Why is this not working…?_

"Brave mouse, you do great honor to me but fear not, this table nor the food upon it is enchanted. Instead it is the…"

_Wait, what did she say? You mean the food does nothing? Damn it. Now he's impressed the girl too… He always seems to win… Dratted mouse. _


End file.
